My Heart Is Yours
by YouMeSaturdayNight
Summary: A oneshot about Romano's insecurities and how Spain helps him through it. My version of how their first kiss goes. Humor, Romance, a little bit of Angst, all good stuff. Now, go, read :  Thanks. Review, favorite...comment. Stuff people do lol


My Heart Is Yours

"Hey Lovi, do you want to dance with me?" Spain asked the younger. Romano was sitting across from him in their garden as they picked tomatoes and put them into brown baskets. Spain's smile was cheerful and joyous while the Italian had a glare on that would frighten small animals on his face.

It wasn't that Spain cared that Romano was glaring at him, he just wished the other would smile more. Smiles made people beautiful. But Romano already couldn't be anymore beautiful than he already was to Spain. With his short brown hair, golden eyes, and lithe body. Spain loved the fact that Romano was shorter than him. Especially so that he could pick him up and hold him in his arms.

Romano never failed to insult the Spaniard but that never phased him. Only one time had it hurt him and that was when Lovino had said to him, at Feliciano's birthday party, that he would never love him no matter what he did. That situation ended up with Romano and Spain hugging in bed that night. They hadn't done anything that night even if Spain wished for more. He wouldn't push.

"Why would I want to dance with you, bastard?" Romano snarled harshly. The hot sun was beating down on both of them and while it made Spain feel happy about the weather, it pissed Romano off to no end. He was hot, sweaty, gross, and now irritable. Sadly, that irritation was directed at the Spaniard, as always.

Spain looked over to the other and smiled sweetly, making Lovino almost fall onto his ass. A bright red blush dusted his cheeks but he brushed it off and tried to make it look like a sun burn.

"Dancing is always my remedy if I'm having a bad day. Lovi, you look a little burnt. Did you remember to put on sun screen?" Antonio lectured lightly, leaning over to examine the others face. Romano this time did fall backwards onto his ass and batted Spain's hand away. His blush had gotten worse the closer Spain got and it wasn't helping his situation at all.

"G-Get away from me idiot! Of course I put sun screen on. I'm not stupid, like you." Romano pouted as he spoke but kept his face turned away from the older man standing above him. Spain grabbed his face and forced Romano to turn back towards himself. When he turned, Romano was surprised to see the Spaniard so close and almost squeaked. He had seen Germany do this many times to his brother before they would start kissing. The thoughts scared Romano because he didn't know how he would react to a kiss from Spain.

Thinking about Germany and his brother made bad thoughts flow into his mind. 'What if Spain doesn't want to kiss me? He probably doesn't love me. I'm not good enough for his love.' Lovino thought to himself. Tears would well in his eyes soon if he didn't get away. His first reaction was to scream, kick the other in many places, and run away. But luckily for Spain he sustained himself with hitting the other in the face and scurrying away.

Spain went flying backwards onto his ass now as he was hit in the face by the younger. He moaned a little and grabbed his chin rubbing where the bruise would surly form.

"W-Why did you hit me Lovi?" Spain asked very confused. When he opened his eyes though, Lovino was no where to be found. Standing slowly, Antonio rose to his feet and picked up the tomato baskets. Taking one of the tomatoes out, he placed it in his mouth and walked back to the house.

When Spain reached the house there was complete silence. Everything was in place just as they had left it when they went to the garden.

"Lovino Vargas! Where are you?" He yelled out. When there was no answer Spain started to get nervous. 'Where could Lovi be?' he thought to himself in the dead silence. Out of no where came a soft sob and Antonio knew exactly where it was coming from.

Slowly he crept into the bed room he shared with Romano and saw the small Italian lying there on the bed. He waited for a few minutes and saw what he was afraid of. A soft sob wracked his body and all Spain wanted to do was hug the other and never let him go.

"L-Lovi." Spain softly whispered into the air. The Italian shot up in the bed and whipped around quickly when he heard his name whispered. His face was bright red and drenched with tears. Spain almost cried on the spot but ended up running over to the other and hugging him tightly.

"I-Idiot. What do you want?" Romano mumbled into Spain's shoulder. The Spaniard grabbed Romano by his shoulders and forced the other to look at him. This time he wasn't letting him get away.

"What happened out there?" Spain asked lightly, carefully pressing the topic. Romano was never the best person to be around when he was crying or upset. Especially if you were Spain. Romano looked up at the Spanish man and narrowed his eyes. His hair was tousled and his eyes were puffy and red, matching the color of his cheeks.

"Nothing happened. You touched me. I punched you. End of story." The Italian snapped. He didn't want Spain to know the true reason why he had run away because it would embarrass him to no end. The ever confident Romano being worried about love. How silly.

Spain carefully examined Romano's face as he spoke. The façade was pretty good but he had, had enough experience to see the small glimmer of sadness pass in Romano's golden eyes. It had been and gone within a second and if Spain hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it.

"Nothing? You ran away though. Lovi, what's wrong?" Spain pestered as he got even closer. Romano couldn't believe that Spain was doing the whole 'getting closer' thing again. Did he really want to be hit again?

Romano shook himself out of it and decided to keep pushing that nothing was wrong. Sooner or later Spain had to give up. Or so he thought.

"I'm positive you stupid tomato bastard! Nothing is wrong with me." The glimmer of sadness was there again and Spain was now even more determined to figure out what was wrong. Maybe if he brought up something that triggered a reaction he could figure it out.

"Alright. France invited us to come visit him, would you like to go?" Spain asked still holding Romano in place. Romano made a disgusted face and dismissed the thought with his hand.

"There is no way in hell I would ever voluntarily go into that frog face's house." Romano declared loudly. Spain chuckled and nodded. So it wasn't France that was causing him issues. Maybe somebody closer to home.

"So I decided I'm going to see Feli soon. I know Germany will be there but you should come see your brother. He misses you." The Spaniard stated blatantly. As soon as Romano heard the name Feli, his ears tuned out and the world stopped for him. Spain was going to visit his brother. The very brother that had made him cry in the first place.

"Mi fratello? Why would you go visit him? And that potato bastard can kiss my Italian ass. I'm not going anywhere near him. Sucking face Feli. Disgustoso." The Italian man shared oh so politely. The whole time he spoke though he refused to look Spain in the eye for fear he would see the pain.

Although Romano was trying to make it inconspicuous, Spain did notice that Romano wouldn't look at him. He had stricken a nerve within the Italian boy and had figured out what was causing him pain. Making a mental note in his mind he turned his attention back to Romano.

"So its Feliciano that's upsetting you." Antonio noted. The reaction he was expecting was not exactly what he got. Romano exploded into a fury of screaming and flailing about.

"What does it matter! Who cares if I'm upset? Obviously not you because you want to go visit Feli and that stupid potato bastard who I hate. I don't even care if you like him more than me! I'm loud, obnoxious and I don't deserve your love-" Romano was cut off by a pair of soft warm lips against his.

When Spain heard the word love he couldn't take it any more. He needed to prove to the other that he could never love his brother more than him. The kiss wasn't long but it wasn't short either. It was the perfect amount of time for their first kiss. Spain had kissed others before but none felt as right as when his lips touched Romano's.

"Don't be stupid. My heart is yours. I wont ever leave you." The Spanish man tried to convince the other with his words. He reached over and grabbed Romano's hand holding it tightly within his own, showing the bond between them. A lone tear slid down Romano's face and he grabbed Spain's face, with the hand that wasn't being held, pulling him down into another kiss. This one was longer than their first and with even more emotion and passion.

"I…Ti amo." Romano whispered in the softest voice he could conjure up. Spain smiled and nodded in an understanding way.

"I love you too Lovi. Ill wait forever for you to be able to say those words to me." Romano thought about the words for a second then nodded with happy eyes. Spain chuckled lightly and kissed Romano's lips lightly.

"So how about that dance?" Spain suggested. Romano smiled sweetly at the other and got up off the bed. Once he got off the bed and walked over to Spain he chuckled and then head butted Spain in the stomach.

"Idiota." Romano said before walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make some food. Spain followed shortly behind after making sure all his organs were intact. All that was heard through out the house was Romano's light laughter and a groan from Spain.


End file.
